Edeltraud
Edeltraud is a third generation titan created by the union of Ubalda, and Taal and from the time of her birth she was a member of the German Pantheon and through this was the Goddess of Hope which she held until the collapse of the German Pantheon. As the German Pantheon was expanding its control of Germania it was the children of Taal in the form of Edeltraud, and Marthurd that would create their own group of Germans who they called the Sueve and they took this group southeast of Austria fighting a war known as the Sueve Invasion of Harad against the native Luthwillians. Following the defeat of the Luthwillians the Sueve formed the Empire of Harad named after the child of Edeltraud and Marthurd who had formed a romantic relationship ruling over the land as king and queen. Edeltraud and Marthurd would remain neutral during the Fall of the German Pantheon fighting on neither side, but they did openly assist many of their pantheon members in escaping the violence but the general objective for the Sueve during this time was protection of their lands and surviving the fighting. An unintended by product of the Sueve effort to provide safe haven for those escaping the violence was the arrival of Faal with his child born from his union with Fhor and this child named Dhoria had been corrupted by her mother and his corruption would be spread to Marthurd who begin to suffer from the whispers of Chaos. When the Mordor armies arrived at Harad all the defenses created by Edeltraud were rendered useless as the Mordor infiltrators had turned the defenders in key spots and as the defenses collapsed she was cornered in Budapest by Khamul, Ulaire Nelya, and her son Akhorahil Geza of whom defeated her and then placed her within the Vault of Bestervek the prisoner of her husband and brother Marthurd. As Akhorahil Geza took on his Nazgul persona his ability to control the rule of the Kingdom of Harad declined and the expanding power known as the Relean Khamil begin a transition towards House Geza as the rulers of the Kingdom of Harad and through the use of the Harad Ring of Power they planned to publicly have a non Nazgul ruler but privately have a Mordor influenced ruler. In order to prove his control by Mordor this first non Nazgul King of the new Kingdom of Harad in the form of Bogdan Geza III. was to put the Harad Ring of Power on and then travel to Mordor where Sauron himself would validate the success of the new Harad Ring of power. While the Harad Ring of Power was being prepared to be given to Bogdan it was Edeltraud who having heard the prayers of Bogdan Geza and having fought herself out of the Vault of Bestervek made her way to the Great Temple of Sauron in Budapest and infiltrated the prison and damaged the powers of the Harad Ring of Power, but in the process weakened herself allowing the pursuing Marthurd to recapture her and bring her back into the Vault. With the Harad Ring of Power now damaged it was Bogdan who put the ring on but instead of hearing the voice of Sauron whispering to him and hearing his thoughts instead he heard the voice of Edeltraud and she would guide him through the ceremonies that followed and then guided him during his meeting with the Dark Lord Sauron. History Early History Additional Wards Following the wards that were placed by Elric on the vault that held Daena it was the titan Edeltraud that would discover what Elric had done and went to Karak Eicke where she was unable to get Daena out but she would put a curse on the vault that meant that only someone with good intentions for those inside the vault could open the vault, and then she returned to Harad. 'Family Members' Marthurd Cover Front Amazing.jpg|Marthurd - Brother/Husband|link=Marthurd 'Relationships' Jormungandr.jpg|Jormungandr - Enemy|link=Jormungandr Daena Cover Amazing Front.jpg|Daena - Friend|link=Daena Category:Titan Category:Noble Titan Category:Sueve